


Cat's Eye

by Mothervvoid



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, People Watching, Short, Supernatural Elements, no beta we die like jason todd, ya like vaguely creepy shit???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: The beach sees all kinds of odd couples. This one, however, is just a littletooodd.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cat's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> i dug up this ancient af drabble from my tumblr for my oc x canon pair that i barely ever talk about, tuned it up, added some prose and decided to post it on here. it's very sparse, soz

You’re at a beach in Florida. You see a couple at a beach-side knick-knack shop, one man and one woman, both wearing sunglasses. The woman has a big burlap-sack style purse thrown over her shoulder, a pair of gigantic ray-band sunglasses and teased bleach-blonde hair, but her eyebrows are jet black. The man isn’t wearing a shirt, he has a wide y-shaped tattoo on his chest (or was that a scar? It's so dark, you honestly can't tell); and dark auburn hair.

“You look horrible with red hair.” The woman remarks, pretending to look over the racks of tacky souvenir shirts.

“Yeah, well you make an awful blonde.” He responds.

They exchange a few light-hearted insults as if they've known each other their whole lives, never moving from their spot that they've commandeered in the shade. They might as well own it, you aren't about to tell them to move.

An odd feeling permeates this little knick-knack shop, like a miasma floating in the air. It makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, burrowing deep into your head, awakening an ancient instinct that tells you to _run, run away from these people and never look back_. Like their presence, their very being here was wrong; as if reality bends around them to make room for their existence.

You can't stop staring. 

You’re so caught up in how unassuming these two very assuming-looking people are trying to be that you accidentally bump into a display, knocking several do-dads onto the ground. They both turn to look at you, vision laser-focused. That’s when you see it, they’re so deep in the shade; and the shop doesn’t bother with electric lights because of the natural light from the beach.

Their eyes glow green in the dark.


End file.
